The Burning
by Gleek149
Summary: Prince Raimundo has just lost his family. But who burnt down their house? COMPLETE!
1. Mom!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown (I still wish I did)**

**Ages: Raimundo 13, Kimiko 12**

Once there was a prince named Raimundo. He was a very wealthy boy who had everything he wanted. Or so his parents thought. Prince Raimundo felt there was a part of him missing. He didn't know what it was that he was missing but he decided to try and find out what it was. He didn't know that he would be missing a lot more by the end of the night.

While Raimundo was getting ready for bed he heard a scream coming from outside. He ran outside to see who it was. When he got outside he got the shock of his life. His whole mansion was bursting into flames. He still heard someone screaming so he started to look around. He ran into the courtyard to look for the source of the scream. He saw someone lying on the ground crying and bleeding badly. He ran over to see who it was.

"Mom!"

**Ooooh! Cliffy! And only I will know what happens next. Well maybe Hanbags will know too. I will update a.s.a.p. Sorry it was such a short first chapter. Kimiko-Pedrosa**


	2. Dad!

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Xiaolin Showdown. (Because if I did I would be rich.)**

**Ages: Raimundo 13, Kimiko 12**

_Previously on the Burning_

_The whole mansion was bursting into flames. Then Raimundo heard the scream again. This time he decided to check out where the scream was coming from. He went to the courtyard and saw someone bleeding. He went over to get a closer look at who it was._

_"Mom?"_

"Mom! What happened?" young Raimundo cried. But his mother was in so much pain she did not hear his question. Then she grabbed him by his shirt and told him, "Look for the rest of the family. They will give you answers." And then she died. Raimundo was stuck with his dead mother clinging to his shirt. He grabbed her hand and ripped it off his top and ran off to find the rest of his family.

While he was searching for his family someone was watching him on top of the roof. "I can't believe we missed a Pedrosa! I thought we were going to be able to kill them all." And with that the stranger leapt into the darkness not to be seen again that night.

Raimundo had already found his brothers and sisters dead or dying on the ground. He was still searching for his dad when he heard someone weeping out in the garden. Raimundo ran to see who it was. It was his father. It seemed he had gone mental when he saw his whole family dead so he took no notice to Raimundo. The father just started mumbling some words that Raimundo could not understand. So Rai stepped forward to hear his dad better. "I can't believe that they would do this. I had to kill Pandabubba. But that was because I had to. Why did they come for me? Why? And how did they find me. I thought that they would never find me here." "Dad?" Raimundo asked. He put a hand on the man's shoulder. And when he did the man was so frightened he jumped up and ran into the lake. "Dad! No!"

**OOOOHH! Another cliffy! Who is that man that thought he had killed everyone? And what will happen to Raimundo's dad? Find out in the next chapter of The Burning. Please RR.**


	3. The Girl

**Rai: Well it's about time you updated! I mean, all the people want to know that the person who burnt down my mansion was-**

**Me: SHUT UP! (**shoves bag over his head)

**Me: Well you know that I don't own Xiaolin Showdown so let's get own with the story! Right Raimundo? (**stares evilly at him with an evil smile)

**Rai: YES! DON'T HURT ME LIKE YOU DID LAST-**

**Me: Well I'm glad mom bought those bags. On with the story!**

_Previously on The Burning_

_Rai stepped forward to hear his father better. "I can't believe that they would do this. I had to kill Pandabubba. But that was because I had to. Why did they come for me? And how did they find me? I thought that they would never find me here." "Dad?" Raimundo asked. He put a hand on the man's shoulder. And when he did the man was so frightened he jumped up and ran into the lake. "Dad!"_

**_Three days later_**

Raimundo was at his family's funeral with tears in his eyes. When he saw how many people cared about them he was so happy that they were loved that he started to bawl. He couldn't stand to be there. So he ran out into the streets. And he got the second surprise on that day.

When he ran through the streets he heard music. So he slowed down and walked towards the music. When he got to the source of it he saw it was a girl maybe a year younger than him playing the violin for money. The girl had ivory black hair and crystal blue eyes. She was wearing a patched up dress and a dirty bandana around her hair. **(A/N: The same outfit on Time After Time 2 if you have seen it.) **He walked up to her and put the remaining amount of money he had in her basket. She looked at him, her ice blue eyes staring into his jade green ones. She asked him, "Why did you give me the last of your money?" Raimundo answered, "Because, your music is beautiful and deserves it. And I don't need money. If I die it is for the best. My whole family is gone so no one really cares for me here." The girl asked for his name and he said, "Raimundo Delcasado Pedrosa. Might I ask of yours?" The girl answered, "I am Kimiko Christine Tohomiko. Do you mind if I join you? My family is gone also." He agreed so they set off in search for food.

The stranger had been watching them for some time now. He thought to himself, _I wonder how I can get close enough to him to kill him. Maybe I can use something to get to him, but what?_

Raimundo and Kimiko had been walking for some time now, searching for some cheap food. But everyone had been turning them down. Then someone agreed to give them food for free if they stopped coming around those parts. They agreed, for it was the only way to get food around the town. They sat down at a little table with their meals, when Kimiko asked a question.

"I have never seen you around here. Where are you from? And do you know how your family died?" Raimundo replied, "Ummm… well I am from these parts but I almost never came out of my mans- house. And my family died from a fire." Raimundo thought, _Well, I'm not exactly lying. I do live in these parts, my parents never let me or my siblings out of the mansion, and they did die in the fire. So I am telling the truth. But why do I want to lie? Maybe it's because she might not like royalty. Who knows?_

The stranger looked down on the two teens and got an idea. _I know what will make the boy come to us. The girl._ And with that he laughed and ran off.

**So…. How do you like it? I want ten reviews before my next chapter. Whoever reviews gets cookies. So please Read and Review! –Kimiko-Pedrosa-**


	4. Food!

**Me: Hello everybody! Sorry I haven't updated sooner. I have been very busy. And thanks to all the people who reviewed! I have cookies for all of you. (**throws cookies to all the reviewers)

**Reviewers: Yahhhhhhhhh!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown but I do own the OC the Stranger.**

The next day Raimundo and Kimiko went to a shop to try and find more food. But no one would offer it to them. So then Raimundo spoke. "Do you think we should split up to search for food?" Kimiko replied, "Yes, but we should meet back here at four o' clock. Ok?" They both nodded and headed out in different directions.

Raimundo went south looking for nice people who would give them clothing and food. All the people he met agreed to give him clothes but they needed the food. So he decided to start up towards the meeting place. He was just hoping Kimiko would have more luck.

Unfortunately Kimiko was having even worse luck. No one was going to give her anything. One man was so rude, when she knocked on his door, he didn't even ask what she wanted. He took her by the collar of her dress and threw her in the mud. And right before she left that awful house she screamed at the man, "You fucking ass! You are such a bastard!" And with that she left.

While Kimiko was walking back to the meeting place she saw a man. She went up to him and asked, "Do you have any food I could have?" The man replied, "No, I don't have any food but I do have some magic food pills! Would you like to try one?" Kimiko shook her head so violently the man thought it was going to pop off her shoulders. So he gave her a beautifully colored pill. She took it and ate it to try it. After she ate it she started to feel dizzy. And the last thing she saw before she went into unconsciousness was the man laughing and tying her up.

Raimundo was starting to get worried. Kimiko hadn't gotten back yet and it was now five o'clock. So he started searching for her. He looked in every forest and every cave. And when he got to one cave he saw a lifeless body on the ground. He went over to see who the dead person was. He gasped when he saw who it was.

"Kimiko! No!"

**And yet another cliffie. Do you know who the evil man was who gave her a pill? It was the stranger if you are so dumb you couldn't figure it out. Well Read and Review. And can someone come up with a name for the stranger?**


	5. Kimiko!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown but I do own my OC.**

**

* * *

**

Kimiko was lying lifeless on the ground. "Kimiko. No, what happened to you?" It seemed like Raimundo was talking to himself. "Well, you should have gotten here earlier, shouldn't you?" said a voice from behind him. Rai turned around and faced a man no older than thirty-six with brown messy hair and black beady eyes.

"Who are you?" Raimundo asked. "I am Mason. The reason I brought you here is because a have a vow to fill." "And what would that be?" Rai asked. Mason replied, "To kill you. Yes Raimundo, I killed your family and burnt down your house. And before you ask, I did it because your father killed my father." "Who was your father?" "My father was Pandabubba, the man your father killed two years ago!" Raimundo didn't seem to be shocked, "We had to kill your father. He was a threat to the city and the country. We didn't want kill him. In fact, my father was good friends with Pandabubba." It seemed Mason didn't believe him. After Raimundo spoke his last sentence, Mason attacked.

Mason tried to knock Rai out but he was too quick for him. Once the man was on the ground, Raimundo attacked him for killing Kimiko. "This is what you get for killing the one I loved! Die you bastard, die!" Then Raimundo took a knife off the table next to him and stabbed Mason in the side and in the chest. Once the man was dead, Raimundo went over to Kimiko.

"Kimiko, I wish you were still alive. The reason is because, I…. I… I love you!" as Raimundo said this, tears started pouring out of his eyes. "I love you too Rai," Raimundo looked down and saw Kimiko starting to open her eyes. Raimundo was so happy he took Kimiko and hugged so tightly, after a minute or so he heard her groaning from pain. He stopped hugging her and mumbled, "Sorry," starting to blush. Then, Kimiko gave him a quick peck on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "What do you say, we live together a little longer?" Raimundo took that as a sign and asked her, "Kimiko Christine Tohomiko, will you marry me, Raimundo Delcasado Pedrosa?" She replied, "What do you think? Of course I do." And right there and then they shared their first ever kiss and lived together forever more.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? I thought this chapter was dumb but still read and review. Sorry this story was so short.**


	6. The Wedding

**This is the last chapter for the story. It is during Kimiko and Raimundo's wedding.

* * *

**

It had been two months since Raimundo had asked Kimiko to marry him. She was so excited she couldn't wait that long to get married. So today was the big day. All the guests were in their seats. Raimundo was up at the stand waiting for Kimiko to walk down the isle. Rai was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, and white shirt with a few ruffles on the front and a navy blue jacket on top of it. His hair was the same spiky mess that it had always been. Raimundo was getting a little impatient from waiting. Then he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to face Kimiko walking towards him.

Kimiko had on a white strapless v-neck dress. It had sequins sewn into it and it was embroidered with ivory colored flowers. Her hair was put into a high bun with a few pieces of curly hair dangling next to her face. Once she got up to the podium the priest started to speak.

"Do you Raimundo Delcasado Pedrosa take Kimiko Christine Tohomiko, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, till' death do you part?" spoke the priest.

Raimundo replied, "I do." Tears were starting to form in Kimiko's eyes, for it was now her turn to speak.

"Do you Kimiko Christine Tohomiko take Raimundo Delcasado, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, till' death do you part?"

Kimiko spoke, "I do." The priest then said, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Raimundo took Kimiko in his arms and gave her a passionate kiss, only breaking apart to breathe. Once they were done kissing Kimiko looked out to see who had come to their wedding. Almost the whole Kingdom had come! Then someone tapped on the back and spun her around.

It was the man who had been so rude and thrown her out into the mud. "I am sorry for being so rude to you that one day. Can you ever forgive me?" Kimiko nodded her head and hugged the poor man. Then she looked up in the sky and saw her parents looking down on her and smiling. That's when she decided this was the best day in her life.

* * *

**Corny ending, right? Well its over. So please read and review.**


End file.
